Redemption
by Kyla Ellayan
Summary: UPDATE chapitre 5! Ellie, jeune jedi humanoïde, décide d'accompagner Obi-Wan et Anakin afin de libérer Palpatine des griffes du Général Grievous. Mais le face à face avec le cyborg ne se déroulera pas comme prévu... SPOILERS
1. Souvenirs

Voici une nouvelle fanfiction qui prend place lors des évènements de Star Wars : Revenge of the Sith. Elle se concentre sur le personnage d'Ellie, une jeune humanoïde qui, après des années de réclusion forcée dans le temple Jedi, désobéit à l'Ordre et de prendre part au combat. Se faisant passer pour un pilote de la République, elle décide d'accompagner en secret Obi-Wan et Anakin lors de leur tentative désespérée pour arracher le Chancelier des griffes du Général Grievous. Mais le face à face entre la jeune Jedi et le terrible cyborg ne se passera pas vraiment comme prévu.

Pour le plaisir d'écrire sur le Général Grievous et de lui donner un peu plus de reliefs que le personnage géré dans le film.

J'ai pris quelques libertés non seulement par rapport à l'histoire de base, mais aussi par rapport au background de Grievous. Je me suis basée sur une source qui prétend que le Général aurait reçu une transfusion des gènes de Maître Sifo Dyas, un maître Jedi qui fut autrefois l'ami du Comte Dooku et fut assassiné par le susmentionné Comte.

Fic dédiée à toutes les fans de Grievous. J'espère qu'il y en a... Faite moi signe, même si vous n'aimez pas cette fic !

If there are any english readers out there, reviews are much appreciated and can be left in english !

**Chapitre 1 : souvenirs**

Coruscant, la ville aux mille lumières : Les derniers rayons crépusculaires enflammaient les immenses bâtiments et les nuages, oranges aux reflets violets, se reflétaient dans les innombrables vitres des gratte-ciels, créant un kaléidoscopes de couleurs chaudes, presque envoûtantes. Ellie Seelah adorait toujours ce moment. Mais cette fois-ci, le soleil annonçait la fin d'une journée funeste et le début d'une nuit sans fin. La guerre venait de s'abattre sur la mégalopole.

Debout devant la baie vitrée, la jeune Jedi soupira. Au-dessus d'elle, tout autour d'elle, dans le néant de l'espace intergalactique comme dans le cœur même de Coruscant, le conflit faisait rage. Et elle était coincée ici, sans pouvoir bouger, dans ce maudit temple Jedi...

Depuis quelques jours, les Jedis s'étaient mobilisés en urgence pour prêter main forte a la guerre. La fédération des droides donnait du fil à retordre à la république, et une guerre sous-jacente entre les Jedis et les Siths venait de s'engager. Mais elle n'avait pas bougé, par ordre du conseil Jedi.

Lors de son entretien avec le Conseil, Ellie avait insisté et tenté de prouver sa valeur par une solide argumentation un brin exaltée, mais ce fut en vain. Yoda, d'un ton résigné, lui avait répliqué que les Jedis n'étaient pas des aventuriers, ils se battaient uniquement par devoir et non par envie. Mais ce n'était pas là le problème... La jeune Wei-lek s'était sentie si impuissante, face aux morts inévitables de ses compagnons, de ses amis et de ses maîtres. Chaque jour amenait son lot de vaillants Jedi tués au combat. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas totalement les décisions du conseil à son sujet. Ses talents de Jedi n'étaient plus à prouver, même si sa maîtrise de la Force ne pouvait rivaliser celle des Maîtres qui présidait le conseil. En tant que Wei-lek, créatures humanoïdes possédant des cheveux et un long tentacule de chair et de muscle striée de rouge, aussi utile qu'un troisième bras, Ellie excellait naturellement au combat grâce à son appendice, mais aussi grâce à une étonnante capacité de concentration et une détermination sans égale. Au sein du temple, elle avait acquis la réputation d'adversaire le plus coriace, en raison de sa capacité à se servir de trois sabrelasers à la fois. Ellie savait donc à quel point elle pouvait être utile au combat, mais il n'y avait rien à faire pour contrer la décision du conseil...

Tandis qu'elle parcourait du regard l'immensité de la mégalopole qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, Ellie repensa aux raisons qu'avait invoquées le conseil pour justifier leur position. La mort de maître Sifo Dyas. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, sentant la caresse des derniers rayons sur son visage. Elle se laissa submerger par les souvenirs.

D'abord, il y avait eu son enfance miséreuse sur la lune de Kephal. Puis la découverte de ses dons et de son lien avec la force. Puis tout se passa très vite. Alors âgée de 15 ans (ce qui équivalait à environ 7 ou 8 chez un humain), elle fut emmenée de force à Coruscant, au temple Jedi. C'est là qu'une nouvelle vie venait de commencer pour elle. Très rapidement, elle prit goût à son entraînement de Jedi, et à l'âge de 25 ans, elle fut prise en charge par un maître Jedi exceptionnel, maître Sifo Dyas.

Une complicité naquit immédiatement entre le maître et son Padawan. Une complicité qui avait dépassé le stade de simple amitié, ce que le conseil ne vit pas d'un très bon œil. Alors il avait été décidé de les séparer. Ellie fut confiée à un autre maître. Et Sifo Dyas fut dépêché aux quatre coins de la galaxie, afin d'être tenu sans cesse éloigné de la jeune femme pour laquelle il éprouvait des sentiments interdits.

Puis Sifo Dyas avait été tué lors d'un combat. La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un couperet qui trancha l'existence de la jeune femme en deux parties. A partir de cet instant, une rage infinie et profonde avait naquit au fond de son cœur, et le côté obscur de la force s'infiltra sans peine dans ses veines. Il fallait qu'elle le venge, il fallait retrouver l'assassin du seul être auquel elle avait su s'attacher, le seul qu'elle eût aimé... Toute cette avalanche de sentiments interdits et dévastateurs faillit la perdre. Mais le conseil Jedi se mobilisa, et la jeune femme fut mise en quarantaine pendant plus de dix longues années. Cette période de confinement la transforma. Ayant approché de très près le chaos du côté obscur, la jeune Jedi acquis une maturité rare pour son âge et une sagesse et un sens des réalités plus aigü. Mais malgré tous les efforts mis en œuvre pour la détourner totalement du côté obscur, Ellie savait qu'au plus profond d'elle-même s'était creusée une cicatrise que même le plus puissant pouvoir de la Force ne saurait effacer. Et cela, le conseil Jedi en était tout à fait conscient. L'amour est une maladie incurable qui provoque les plus profondes blessures, aussi invisibles soient-elles.

Depuis la mort de Sifo Dyas, Ellie Seelah était donc restée au temple, passant le plus clair de son temps dans les archives, ce qui, entres autres, avait fait d'elle une mine d'informations précieuse. Elle donnait aussi quelques cours basiques aux plus jeunes apprentis, et intervenait parfois dans quelques affaires diplomatiques. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu ressortir du temple... Et maintenant, alors qu'elle se tenait là, plus impuissante que jamais, la plus dévastatrice des guerres que la galaxie n'eut jamais connue faisait rage au-dessus de sa tête, quelques dizaines de milliers de mètres derrière les nuages rougeoyants...

« Ellie ? » une voix familière s'éleva dans son dos. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Le seul Jedi avec lequel elle avait su se lier d'amitié. La jeune Jedi se retourna, un sourire étirant ses lèvres pâles comme la nacre. Ils s'étreignirent tous deux en une longue embrassade amicale.

« Obi-Wan ! Tu es de retour ! Que t'es t'il arrivé ? Cela fait au moins deux semaines que je ne t'ai plus revu ! » Le maître Jedi rajusta sa bure avant de lui répondre.

« Anakin vient de passer le dernier test. Je suis rentré il y a tout juste trois heures. J'aurais bien voulu me reposer un peu, juste le temps de passer quelques instants avec toi, oublier cette guerre pour quelques heures... Mais à peine de retour, voilà que le conseil nous confie une nouvelle mission... » La voix du général Kenobi était lasse. De grands cernes soulignaient ses yeux gris, dans laquelle brillait faiblement une flamme froide et fatiguée...

« Je vois, répondit Ellie en baissant les yeux. Je pense que c'est au sujet de l'enlèvement du chancelier suprême... » Elle avait entendu quelques Jedis parler entre eux de ce soudain enlèvement qui avait eu lieu à peine une heure auparavant. Tout le temple était en émoi. Le conseil n'avait pas encore décidé des mesures à prendre. Mais Ellie savait déjà que la tâche risquait fort d'incomber à Obi-Wan.

« Oui, il est entre les mains du Général Grievous. C'est étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas encore mis en pièces... ce qui suggère qu'il n'a pas été capturé pour son propre compte. Je pense que le conte Dooku est derrière tout ça. »

« Grievous... » Murmura-t'elle. Ellie plissa les yeux. Ainsi, Palpatine était entre les griffes de Grievous... le Tueur de Jedis. Celui qui avait tenu tête puis massacré cinq Jedis à la fois. La jeune Jedi fouilla sa mémoire pour trouver une quelconque information qu'elle aurait vu ou entendu sur cet être de chair et de métal. En vain. Elle ne connaissait même pas son visage, et savait seulement qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de cyborg hyper-évolué. Grievous était un personnage mystérieux, une ombre de mauvais augure qui planait au-dessus de cette guerre, une malédiction lancée à l'encontre des Jedis. A part quelques rumeurs et informations incomplètes données par les rares Jedis ayant survécu à sa rencontre, Grievous restait une figure énigmatique. Malgré toute l'horreur qu'il lui inspirait, Ellie ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de fascination pour le Général Grievous. Elle soupira... de toutes façons, coincée dans le temple, elle ne pouvait pas espérer un quelconque face à face... « Et je suis enfermée ici... » Pensa t'elle.

Obi-Wan Kenobi devina les sentiments de la jeune femme. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ellie leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés par son évidente frustration.

« Je suis de ton côté, Ellie... Cette guerre a besoin de nous, de tous les Jedis disponible, de toi. Tes talents font des miracles, ta réputation n'est plus à prouver. Je sais que tu aimerais prendre part à cette guerre, et... »

« Obi-Wan, le coupa t'elle, tu pourrais peut-être en parler au conseil ! Je veux vous accompagner ! Grievous est peut être un adversaire de taille, mais à nous trois, il n'a aucune chance ! »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, Ellie... Grievous n'est pas seulement une machine à tuer, c'est un stratège brillant, un être doué d'une intelligence redoutable et un combattant non orthodoxe hors pair... De plus, tu es encore fragile... »

« Fragile ? s'écria t'elle. Ellie était consternée... Obi-Wan venait de se contredire. De quel côté se plaçait-il vraiment ?

« Ta réaction en dit long, Ellie. Tu as la fougue d'un aventurier, le goût du combat, la rage de la frustration au ventre. Ces longues années de captivité, ajoutés à ce nouveau conflit n'ont fait qu'accroître tes passions, même si tu as acquis en sagesse et en maturité. C'était inévitable ! »

« Mais ce n'était pas le but du conseil ! Lâcha la jeune femme, le sang bouillant dans ses veines. Je n'était pas sensée rester ici toute ma vie ! »

« Oui, ce n'était pas leur but. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu la guerre... » Ellie baissa la tête. Elle savait que le conseil n'avait pas été malintentionné à son égard, mais le sentiment d'injustice et la frustration se firent plus lourds que jamais. Dépité, son regard s'éteint, et la jeune Wei Lek se sentit liquéfiée de l'intérieur, vidée, impuissante. Obi-Wan ressentait le malaise de son amie mais il n'y avait rien à faire. L'ordre avait été très strict à ce sujet, Ellie était un être fragilisé par les sentiments interdits, à la sensibilité à fleur de peau, écorchée vive. Il avait autrefois fait partie de ceux qui l'avait sortie des mâchoires du côté obscur, il l'avait vue se battre, se démener d'abord avec sa rage, puis contre sa rage. Le plus éprouvant des combats. Elle avait fini par vaincre, mais il savait que ses blessures ne se refermeraient jamais. Obi-Wan se sentit prit de pitié pour la jeune Jedi. En se mettant à sa place, il comprenait son sentiment d'injustice, son impuissance face à la situation. Mais c'était le seul et unique moyen de l'aider, de la préserver. Les Siths n'hésiteraient pas à mettre la main sur elle, si l'occasion se présentait. Elle représentait une proie facile... Et Obi-Wan ne supportait pas l'idée de la perdre. La guerre les avait déjà suffisamment séparés, mais il restait toujours la certitude qu'en rentrant sur Coruscant, à la fin de ses missions, elle l'attendait quelque part dans le temple...

« Je suis désolée, dit-il d'un ton calme mais ferme, mais pour ta protection, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici... »

« Ma protection... grommela Ellie, sentant la colère prendre le dessus. Toujours la même excuse... Je ne suis plus une gamine irresponsable ! Des Jedis meurent aux quatre coins de la galaxie, la démocratie est sérieusement en danger, le Conte Dooku et les Siths sont de retour, et tu veux que je reste ici à me tourner les pouces en te regardant mourir sur un holo-écran aux mains d'un misérable droïde ? »

Obi-Wan grimaça. « Je ne peux rien faire, Ellie... Les choses finiront bien par s'arranger... » Son ton dénué de toute conviction n'avait pas échappé à la jeune femme. Elle secoua la tête, serrant les dents...

« Oui bien sûr. Quand tous les Jedis, y compris toi, seront massacrés, je suis sûre que tout rentrera dans l'ordre... » Ellie tenta de masquer sa tristesse par sa rage, mais Obi-Wan n'était pas dupe. Il se rapprocha et la serra dans ses bras pendant quelques instants. Ellie étouffa un sanglot dans les pans de sa robe, puis sans un mot, Obi-Wan relâcha son étreinte, tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la salle du conseil.


	2. Incognito

Thanks to my fîrst and only reviewer! I didn't understantd wether you liked ellie or not, I know you mentionned her background, but I couldn't tellwhat you really meant! Anyway, I rewrote some parts of the first chapter!

Première apparition de Grievous dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!

**Chapitre 2 : incognito**

Ellie regarda la porte de la salle du conseil se refermer sur Obi-Wan Kenobi. Elle rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux roux et ébouriffés en arrière, qui vinrent camoufler son long tentacule strié de brun. Serrant les dents, la jeune Jedi leva les yeux vers les cieux embrasés. La guerre. Elle sentait le grondement des immenses vaisseaux de la flotte Républicaine faire vibrer le sol sous ses pieds, elle percevait la souffrance, la rage et la peur des milliers de combattants qui se livraient une bataille sans merci, si près d'elle. Elle sentait la Force tressaillir lorsqu'un Jedi perdait la vie... Et Obi-Wan n'allait pas tarder lui-même à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Sa frustration était à son comble. Elle avait obéit à l'ordre pendant toutes ces longues années de captivité, mais le conflit qui divisait la galaxie ne pouvait pas la laisser indifférente. Trop de funérailles avaient endeuillées sa vie ces dernières semaines, à l'aube du conflit, trop de tristesse, d'angoisse, de peur pesaient sur son cœur meurtri. Il fallait agir. La situation ne faisait que s'envenimer d'heure en heure, même la plus puissante ville de la galaxie était à feu et à sang, sous son regard. Ellie sentit ses mains agrippées à la rambarde se serrer davantage, elle vit ses jointures blanchir. Elle avait pris sa décision.

D'un geste souple et rapide, elle rajusta sa robe de bure et recouvrit sa tête du capuchon. Ellie prit une profonde inspiration et vida son esprit, calmant les battements de son cœur emballé par la tension. Elle s'approcha de la salle du conseil, s'appuya contre une colonne dans l'ombre et attendit. Obi-Wan Kenobi n'allait pas tarder. Le conseil ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre encore du temps... Elle profita de cet instant pour se concentrer, camoufler son esprit et sa présence dans l'obscurité complice de la colonne. Et ferma les yeux.

Dans un chuintement, la porte coulissa. Obi-Wan Kenobi sortit en trombe, jeta un rapide coup d'œil, cherchant Ellie des yeux. Il s'arrêta un instant et soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux légèrement grisonnant. Le temps lui manquait. Comme prévu, la tâche de tirer le Chancelier des griffes du général Grievous lui avait incombé, à lui et son apprenti, Anakin Skywalker. Ce conflit ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit. Il songea à sa dernière conversation avec Ellie, à leur courte embrassade. Les certitudes de la revoir s'amenuiseraient à mesure que le conflit gagnerait de l'ampleur. Une profonde lassitude l'assaillit à cette pensée. « Détache-toi de tout ce que tu as peur de perdre, Obi-Wan. Il n'y a que la Force et la paix de l'esprit... » Pensa t'il. Puis il repartit

Il ne vit pas la jeune Wei-lek postée quelques mètres à côté de lui, et ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était mise à le suivre. A grandes enjambées, il parcourut le temple jusqu'au hangar à vaisseaux, où l'attendait son apprenti. Un croiseur de la République s'apprêtait à décoller, avec à son bord un nouveau contingent de clones, et quelques centaines vaisseaux de combats rapprochés. Les ronflements des moteurs qui faisaient bourdonner les murs du temple annonçaient le départ imminent du croiseur. Obi-Wan pressa le pas et arriva au détour du couloir devant les immenses portes blindées du hangar. Lançant un dernier regard chargé de regret au couloir qui s'étendait, sombre et vide derrière lui, il franchit les lourdes portes de duracier. Puis, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec un officier posté sur la rampe d'accès du vaisseau, il s'engouffra dans le ventre de l'énorme navire interstellaire.

Ellie, à travers la baie vitrée qui séparait le hangar du reste du temple, regarda Obi-Wan disparaître dans le vaisseau. Après quelques instants, sans la moindre hésitation, elle franchit à son tour les deux imposantes portes. Relevant le menton sous sa capuche, elle prit un air fier et sûr d'elle, puis s'avança à la rencontre de l'officier.

« Halte ! Déclinez nom et statut ! » déclama t'il sur un ton neutre, presque robotique. Ellie se concentra et fit appel à la force.

« Il est inutile de me poser des questions. Je peux monter à bord. » L'officier se ratatina, mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé. Vous pouvez monter à bord »

Sans perdre un instant, la jeune femme monta la rampe d'accès, parcourut en silence un long couloir désert, et trouva l'escalier qui menait à la soute. Avec la plus grande prudence, elle s'enferma dans un compartiment à bagages et attendit. Son cœur battait la chamade à présent. Pour la première fois en plus de dix ans, elle avait désobéit au conseil. Une fois son absence découverte, elle serait bannie de l'ordre, sans aucun doute. Mais Ellie venait de faire le point sur ses priorités. Cette guerre n'allait pas seulement décider de l'avenir de la galaxie. L'ordre même des Jedis était en jeu. La vie de ceux qui lui étaient cher ne tenait qu'à un fil. Peu importe les représailles, Ellie faisait confiance à son intuition. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait son rôle à jouer dans ce conflit, une impression vague, mais insistante, qui lui avait donné la volonté et le courage de désobéir délibérément à l'ordre. Ellie ne voulait pas s'inquiéter au sujet du sort qu'on lui réserverait. Au plus profond d'elle-même, Ellie savait qu'elle ne faisait que son devoir. Une fois sa décision prise, elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Elle apporterait son aide et son soutien à la République et aux Jedis quoiqu'il en coûte. Sifo Dyas aurait été fier d'elle... il avait toujours encouragé les entorses au règlements, lorsque la situation l'exigeait...

Mais pour l'instant, elle se trouvait enfermée dans un inconfortable cagibi qui servait d'entrepôt à bagages, à attendre le moment venu. Ses oreilles guettaient la moindre information transmise par haut-parleurs. Le vaisseau venait de quitter la stratosphère. A présent, il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le vide de l'espace... Et maintenant, tous les soldats devaient se retrouver à leur poste de combat... Enfin, la voix d'Obi-Wan Kenobi intima l'ordre aux pilotes de rejoindre leurs appareils. C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme se leva, inspira profondément, déclencha le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte et se dirigea vers le secteur réservé aux pilotes.

Se faufiler jusqu'aux vaisseau fut relativement aisé pour la jeune Wei lek. Par contre, choisir un appareil, et prendre la place du pilote ne fut pas une mince affaire. Pour cela, elle fut obligé d'assommer un des soldats et d'enfiler son inesthétique costume. Dissimuler son tentacule lui posa quelques problèmes, mais elle parvint tout de même à placer le casque sur sa tête sans avoir l'air trop louche. Avec une démarche peu assurée, elle s'avança vers le vaisseau désigné par son matricule et prit place. Ils étaient une trentaine au total, à attendre l'ordre du général Kenobi, assis derrière les commandes du véhicule situé à l'extrême opposé de la pièce. Pendant que les autres pilotes écoutaient avec attention les ordres donnés par le maître Jedi, elle se familiarisa tant bien que mal avec les commandes, manquant de tirer sur un de ses voisins en voulant appuyer sur un gros bouton rouge, mais se ravisa, se rappelant la signification habituelle de la couleur rouge... Pour finir, le système n'était pas très compliqué, et peu différent des vaisseaux qu'elle avait l'habitude de piloter autrefois, au bon vieux temps de Sifo Dyas... « Ca y est... je ne peux vraiment plus reculer maintenant... Que la force soit avec moi ! » Pensa t'elle avant d'enclencher les moteurs et de s'élever dans les airs, prête à se jeter au cœur de la bataille, avec à ses côtés les Jedis Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker.

Sur le pont de la Main Invisible, la tension était à son comble. La bataille faisait rage, et pour l'instant, la situation n'était claire pour personne. Appuyé sur la rambarde, ses yeux jaunes et perçants scrutant l'espace intersidéral, le Général Grievous suivait le combat avec avidité. Voûté, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il avait l'aspect d'un prédateur, prêt à bondir sur sa proie, sa longue cape noire l'enveloppant tout entier, comme pour cacher au reste du monde son corps presque totalement robotique qu'il haïssait tant. Derrière le masque effrayant, son regard fébrile allait et venait d'un point de la bataille à une autre, tandis que ses mains, fabriquées à partir d'un matériel indestructible à l'aspect osseux écrasaient la rambarde, tordant le métal. Véritable machine à tuer, Grievous était à la fois rusé et impitoyable, puissant et terriblement rapide. Il représentait à lui seul toutes les peurs et les cauchemars de la République.

Depuis trois ans déjà, depuis le jour où Lord Darth Sidious l'avait sauvé après un accident orchestré par la République et l'avait fait revivre sous les traits d'un cyborg au masque de mort, il semait terreur et désolation au sein de l'ordre des Jedi, les massacrant un par un, gardant leurs sabres laser comme macabres souvenirs. Personne n'avait pu venir à bout de cet étrange cyborg d'un genre nouveau, qui fut autrefois un être vivant à part entière, doué de compassion. Mais on lui avait ôté cette vie-là, cette vie qui revenait à lui sous forme de vagues souvenirs, accompagné parfois d'émotions furtives qui le laissaient d'autant plus amer. Grievous avait des comptes à régler avec la République, et en particulier les Jedis, qui s'était mêlé de ses affaires personnelles, lors de la guerre qui opposait son peuple, les Kaleesh, avec leurs voisins, les Huks. La prise de position de la part des Jedi avait eu des conséquences désastreuses : le peuple auquel Grievous appartenait fut frappé de famine. Il avait vu les siens mourir sous ses yeux, dans d'atroces souffrances, parfois même aux mains des Jedis.

Depuis ces temps-là, il était devenu leur Némésis, et s'était juré de les anéantir un par un, les traquant à mort dans chaque recoin de la galaxie... Grievous était réputé pour son impitoyable cruauté, réputation qu'il cherchait à garder coûte que coûte. Car au fond de lui, son cœur n'avait pas été totalement corrompu... quelque part dans le creux de sa poitrine, la flamme des émotions ne s'était pas complètement éteinte. Il en était conscient, mais ne connaissait pas sa provenance... Et quelquefois, des souvenirs et des émotions qui ne semblaient pas lui appartenir se manifestaient, semant le doute et la confusion dans son esprit déjà torturé. Il en avait honte. Honte de cette vulnérabilité, honte de ces émotions qu'il cherchait à renier afin de vivre sans regrets cette vie lamentable de général infâme et cruel qu'il détestait secrètement... Le Général Grievous était un être malheureux et misérable, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Un être torturé, ballotté entre des sentiments contradictoires, empli de haine et d'amertume, sur lequel tout le monde, dans le fond, se méprenait. Aux yeux de la galaxie, le Général Grievous était un être assoiffé de sang, un tueur sans peur, sans reproches et sans scrupules... tant mieux. Qu'ils continuent à penser ainsi. Darth Sidious lui avait promis la paix et la prospérité pour son peuple s'il l'aidait dans ses affaires, qui consistaient non seulement à devenir le leader de la Fédération des Droides, mais aussi d'anéantir par la même occasion les Jedis qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin... Il n'avait pas pu refuser. Et tant qu'il tenait la galaxie dans le creux de sa main, tant qu'il était craint et détesté, il pouvait sans peine mener sa mission. A moins que les trois chasseurs de la République qui avaient décidés d'harasser la Main Invisible ne viennent compromettre ses plans...

« Monseigneur ! Ils viennent droit sur nous ! Ils sont bien trop rapides pour nos canons ! » Grievous se retourna, et croisa le regard apeuré du Nemoidian qui contrôlait le vaisseau. Il s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées, les bras croisés derrière le dos, l'air faussement calme. Le Nemoidian savait que la tempête allait bientôt éclater et rentra davantage la tête dans ses épaules. « re...regardez sur cet écran, Monseigneur... ces trois vaisseaux là, ils s'apprêtent à nous attaquer directement, les boucliers ont été détruits... »

Grievous lança un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran. En un clin d'œil, il avait compris la nature des assaillants. Ils n'y avaient que les Jedis pour éviter les tirs ainsi et voler avec une telle fluidité, une telle aisance... Et venir affronter la mort en face avec un tel enthousiasme

« Laissez les venir... je m'en occuperai personnellement... gronda t'il, une flamme haineuse brûlant dans ses orbites sombres. Il se dressa de toute son imposante hauteur, et rajusta sa cape, effleurant un instant les sabres laser qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, dans la doublure. Bientôt, trois nouveaux sabres s'ajouteraient à sa collection. Puis il tourna les talons, et quitta le pont, prêts à affronter ceux qui avaient fait de lui le monstre qu'il était devenu.


	3. La Main Invisible

Thanks so much for the reviews, they are really really appreciated! Biddybot, could you just link me that place you were talking about? No problem for linking my stuff on other sites! as for the plot... It'll be more like the trigger thing! I won't say anyore

laurenK: really glad you were able to understand it a bit! If only I could decently translate my fanfic...

Michelle. thanks soooo much! I was also glad to find out you were on deviantart! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Et voilà la suite! Grievous devient de plus en plus présent et la confrotation est proche! J'espère que ca vous plaira!

**Chapitre 3 : la Main invisible**

A bord de son chasseur Obi-Wan Kenobi tentait de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur le pilotage. Assailli de tous les côtés par des droides qui s'agrippaient à son vaisseau, sectionnaient des câbles, déchiquetaient la coque, il avait toutes les peines du monde à se focaliser sur son objectif : garder le contrôle de son vaisseau. « Voler, c'est bon pour les droides »grommela t'il. Son ami et apprenti Anakin se débrouillait déjà mieux que lui. Avec une aisance rare qui avait fait sa réputation au sein de l'ordre, il évitait les tirs, tirait sur les droides en faisant mouche à chaque fois, et gardait son sens de l'humour malgré la délicate situation...

« Maître ! La voix d'Anakin le tira de ses réflexions. Le vaisseau du Général est juste en face de nous ! La voie est plus ou moins libre ! »

« Désactive les boucliers Anakin ! répondit Obi-Wan. Appel à toutes les unités, quelle est la situation ? Je répète : quelle est la situation ? » Il y eu un crachotement dans le haut-parleur.

Mais personne ne répondit...

« Anakin, nous avons perdu toutes les unités... » Il eut un bref silence.

« Nous avons déjà vécu pire, Maître ! Tout se passera très bien ! » Obi-Wan grommela dans sa barbe. A croire qu'ils étaient maudits : à chaque mission, ils finissaient toujours par n'être que les deux derniers survivants...

Il fit piquer son vaisseau droit sur l'immense croiseur du Général, évitant les tirs de canons-blaster qui fusaient de partout, et vit Anakin, quelques centaines de mètres devant lui, foncer droit sur les générateurs de boucliers en les mitraillant de ses canons. Ils volèrent en éclat dans une énorme explosion qui fit défaillir son vaisseau. La voix était libre. Mais pas pour longtemps... Un système de verrouillage automatique venait de s'enclencher, et une énorme porte blindée de se fermait à toute vitesse. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! » s'écria Obi-Wan, en passant de justesse, juste derrière son apprenti. Guidé par ses réflexes, il dirigea son vaisseau vers l'ouverture, et se posa de manière abrupte, comme à son habitude. Il s'éjecta de son siège et atterri lestement sur le sol métallique, et vif comme l'éclair, il dégaina son sabre laser, décapitant trois droides venus leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Anakin, qui ne faisait qu'une bouchée de ses agresseurs. Bientôt le hangar était désert. R2-D2 s'éjecta à son tour du vaisseau et voulu se placer à leur côtés, mais Obi-Wan lui intima l'ordre de rester près du vaisseau.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop mal pour un début », lâcha Skywalker, un sourire en coin, tout en éteignant son sabre, et époussetant d'un geste anodin son épaule.

« A moins que ce ne soit un piège... »

« Comme vous êtes perspicace, Maître Jedi... »

Les deux hommes, surpris, se retournèrent, leurs sabres parés, prêts à frapper. En face d'eux, à une dizaine de mètres à peine, se tenait le Général Grievous, dressé de toute sa hauteur, accompagné d'une demi-douzaine de ses gardes du corps personnels, les Magnagardes, dont les lances électriques était la seule arme de mêlée capable de se mesurer aux sabres des Jedis. Bientôt, les deux Jedis furent encerclés. Le Général s'avança, menaçant, ses griffes de métal claquant de manière sinistre sur le sol. Rejetant sa cape en arrière, il se pencha, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Obi-Wan.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que les choses étaient aussi simples ? Je vous pensais plus futés que cela... Vous ne méritez pas votre réputation, maître Kenobi... » Le ton de Grievous suintait le sarcasme. Obi-Wan dut admettre qu'il avait raison. On n'atterrissait pas sur un vaisseau amiral grouillant de droides sans s'attendre à un comité d'accueil en conséquence... Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. Il fallait gagner du temps. Il savait que la patience était toujours source de récompenses. Surtout lorsqu'on possédait un droïde astro-mécano particulièrement intelligent qui avait eu la bonne idée de se retirer derrière le vaisseau...

« Où est le chancelier, Grievous ? Rendez-vous, et peut-être nous ne serions pas obligé de vous tuer ». Le Général renifla, puis ricana.

« Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure de négocier, maître Kenobi » gronda t'il. Par contre, vous avez beaucoup de chance. Je viens de recevoir l'ordre de vous laissez en vie. Dommage... Vous dépecez vivants m'aurait été agréable. » Il fit un geste de la main. Ses gardes personnels se précipitèrent pour passer des menottes spéciales aux poignets des deux Jedis.

« Et vous n'aurez plus besoin de... ceci » fit le Général, en empoignant leurs deux sabres laser qu'on venait de lui remettre, puis en les rangeant dans la doublure de sa cape. Il tourna le dos aux deux Jedis et fit mine de s'éloigner. « A présent, aboya t'il à ses sbires, conduisez-les aux cellules. Je m'occuperai personnellement du troisième... »

« Du troisième ? » lâcha alors Obi-Wan, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Grievous s'arrêta net.

« Ah bon, vous ne savez _pas ?_ Décidément, vous m'étonnez et me décevez... Un troisième chasseur est en ce moment même en train de chercher un moyen pour atterrir sur mon vaisseau. D'après mes informations, il ne s'agit pas d'un clone... Peu importe. Ne vous en souciez pas, maître Kenobi, votre ami sera entre de bonnes mains ! » Sur ce, il partit d'un rire, savourant l'effet de sa révélation sur son ennemi.

Les deux Jedis se regardèrent. Obi-Wan sentit une onde de désespoir le gagner. Il se concentra un instants, et tenta d'entrer en contact avec ce Jedi qui les avait suivit. Sa plus grande peur se concrétisa lorsque son esprit lui renvoya l'image d'Ellie Seelah... Soudain, il fut gagné par une terrible angoisse, se sentant totalement désemparé et impuissant...

« Maître, est ce que ça va ? » lui demanda son jeune Padawan. Obi-Wan cligna des yeux, essayant de faire le point, de vider son esprit.

« Oui...oui... C'est Ellie, Anakin... Elle nous a suivit. »

« Oh, une femme ? Lâcha alors Grievous. Elles sont toujours particulièrement tenaces... Je me réjouis de la combattre, j'espère qu'elle est de taille à m'affronter... »

« Vous êtes un monstre, Grievous ! s'écria soudain Obi-Wan, hors de lui. D'un geste si rapide qu'il n'eût pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le Jedi se sentit agrippé par le col de sa robe, les yeux brûlants de fureur du cyborg braqués sur lui.

« Non, Obi-Wan Kenobi ! Fulmina t'il. VOUS êtes les monstres qui ont décimés les miens ! VOUS êtes les monstres qui ont anéanti mon peuple et fait de moi la créature abjecte que je suis devenue ! Ce n'est que juste revanche... »

« Les Jedis qui ont été dépêchés sur votre planète sont tous morts, Grievous, répondit Obi-Wan, les dents serrées. Votre soi-disant histoire de vengeance n'a aucun sens. Jamais Ellie n'a mis un pied sur votre monde, jamais n'a t elle même tué qui que ce soit ... vous n'avez rien à gagner en la tuant... » Il y eut un silence. Grievous se pencha davantage vers Obi-Wan, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure.

« On dirait que vous avez des sentiments pour cette femme, maître Kenobi... »

« Vous ne connaissez rien aux sentiments ni à la compassion, Grievous. Alors abstenez-vous de faire des commentaires sur ce qui vous est totalement inconnu. » Le Général relâcha sa prise et renifla, méprisant. « Emmenez-les, cracha t'il, avant que je ne les écorches vifs ! » Sur ces mots, il se retourna, parcourut la salle à grandes enjambées, et disparut au détour d'un couloir, laissant les deux Jedis aux mains de ses gardes.

Au dehors, la bataille faisait rage. Ellie, aux commandes de son petit chasseur, avait toutes les peines du monde à contrôler son vaisseau. Plus d'une fois, elle avait manqué partir en fumée. L'adrénaline coulait à flots dans ses veines. Tous les autres avaient été pulvérisés, tous sauf Obi-Wan et Anakin, qui s'étaient frayés un chemin jusqu'au vaisseau. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de sa présence, et elle avait délibérément débranché son communicateur. Et à présent, la situation paraissait plus que délicate. Le hangar principal du vaisseau de l'amiral venait de se refermer sur ses deux compagnons. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'atterrir à son bord. Pour la première fois, Ellie se demanda si elle n'avait pas commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie... Après tout elle était peut-être destinée à moisir dans le temple... Peut-être aurait elle pu se rendre utile autrement qu'en fonçant tête baissée dans le conflit ! « Ressaisis toi, Ellie... Il doit bien avoir un moyen de s'infiltrer à bord... » Pour l'instant, il fallait gagner du temps et réfléchir à une solution. Elle fit quelques figures acrobatiques, partit en vrille pour éviter les tirs des chasseurs ennemis, contourna plusieurs fois le croiseur de Grievous... Rien... La jeune Jedi sentait la panique la gagner petit à petit... Quand soudain, à son grand étonnement, elle vit l'énorme porte blindée qui s'était refermée sur le hangar s'ouvrir petit à petit. Ce ne pouvait être qu'eux... Ils avaient donc compris qu'elle les avait suivis... Peu importe... Sans réfléchir plus avant, elle dirigea son chasseur vers l'ouverture, et s'engouffra à bord du croiseur. A peine atterri, la porte se referma dans un grondement assourdissant. Sans perdre une seconde, elle sauta à bas du vaisseau, et dégaina son sabre laser, prêt à décapiter le premier droïde venu lui chercher des noises. Mais il n'y avait personne. A part les carcasses encore fumantes de soldats droides, visiblement mis hors service par des sabres laser, le hangar était complètement vide. Ellie prit une grande inspiration, et soupira longuement, calmant les battements de son cœur, laissant la Force couler en elle. Elle se délesta de la combinaison de pilote, revêtit la robe de bure qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle, et rabattit le capuchon sur ses yeux. Après s'être assurée que ses trois sabres laser étaient bien accrochés à sa ceinture, elle se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche. Puis elle se concentra...

« Obi-Wan... murmura t'elle... Obi-Wan, où es tu ? » Rien... peut être était elle encore trop nerveuse pour pouvoir se concentrer suffisamment. A nouveau, elle soupira. Cette fois son esprit chercha la présence de Palpatine. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le repérer. Il était dans la partie supérieur du vaisseau. « C'est déjà ça, » marmonna t'elle. Puis elle déclencha le mécanisme d'ouverture et s'enfonça plus avant dans les entrailles du vaisseau.


	4. Confrontation

Voila un nouveau chapitre ! je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé, parce qu'elle m'ont donné l'envie d'écrire davantage ! je suis ravie de ne pas être la seule fan de Grievous ici !

Here is a translation in english for my reviewers : Thanks sooo much ! I really appreciate the feedback I'm getting here! I tried to give a good personality to Ellie, and hope she is a character you care about just a bit ( I mean, I hope you don't see her as a gawdawful mary sue…) Anyway, can't wait to receive reviews for this chapter, I had whole lot of fun writing it, especially the parts concerning Grievous!

Enjoy!

**Chapitre 4 : Confrontation**

Perché sur une passerelle vitrée surplombant l'immense hangar, le Général Grievous attendait, immobile, l'arrivée imminente de sa proie. Penché en avant tel un vautour aux aguets, les mains derrière le dos, il frémissait d'impatience. Il adorait ces instants de calme avant la tempête. Drapé dans sa longue cape noire, dissimulé dans l'obscurité, Grievous jubilait à l'idée de se venger, une fois de plus, de ceux qui l'avaient brisé. Il se rappela avec délice l'expression de Kenobi lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de ses intentions envers cette Ellie. Le Jedi l'avait insulté, en osant lui faire une remarque sur ses sentiments...

Les sentiments... ceux-là même qui le hantaient, le torturaient, à la manière d'échos d'un passé définitivement révolu... des impressions vagues de sensations douces et voluptueuses qu'il avait de la peine à cerner, qui le rendait faible, triste, furieux, amer, et presque mélancolique... Des échos de sensations auxquelles il n'aurait jamais plus accès. Ces émotions, il les avait vues se peindre sur le visage d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, quelques instants auparavant. Il avait hâte de se venger de ce Jedi présomptueux, de cet être vivant doué de sentiments que secrètement, il jalousait. Une fois de plus, sa haine s'était renforcée. Cette fois-ci, il n'hésiterait pas. Il allait le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert. En tuant celle qu'il aimait. Un pur délice dont il se réjouissait plus impatiemment encore.

Tuer était devenu son seul et unique plaisir, et le seul moyen de retrouver quelque peu ces sensations disparues. Jamais n'avait-il éprouvé de remords. Mais il avait hésité, une fois, il y a longtemps. Son premier Jedi. Quelque chose au fond de lui avait retenu son bras, et l'avait empêcher d'exécuter le coup de grâce. Il avait alors perdu une main, ainsi que son honneur, avant de finalement abattre son sabre laser sur la nuque de son opposant. Après cela, le comte Dooku l'avait mis en garde, et menacé de briser le pacte qui le liait aux Siths, ce même pacte qui promettait de protéger son peuple, s'il n'exécutait pas correctement les ordres de son maître. Depuis, le Général Grievous n'avait jamais plus hésité. Et n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son bras avait refusé de frapper son adversaire, sur cette planète dont il ne se souvenait même pas du nom...

Soudain, un léger son se fit entendre. Un petit radar qu'il avait sur lui venait de lui indiquer l'approche imminente du chasseur d'Ellie. Aussitôt, il entra un code et appuya sur une commande. L'énorme porte du hangar s'ouvrit, et le vaisseau vint se poser sur la plate forme. Grievous actionna le mécanisme de fermeture et attendit, immobile, se recroquevillant davantage dans l'obscurité.

Grievous ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle. Depuis sa position, il ne pouvait distinguer son visage, mais comprit d'après la silhouette et la longue chevelure dorée qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle. Il la vit troquer son costume de pilote et remettre sa cape de bure. Visiblement, elle chercha à communiquer avec Obi-Wan, car elle exécutait un geste typique de méditation Jedi. Apparemment, elle avait reçu une réponse, car elle se dirigea vers une porte qu'elle franchit en courant. Aussi silencieux qu'un oiseau de proie fondant sur sa victime, Grievous rejeta sa cape en arrière et se mit à sa poursuite. La chasse venait de débuter.

A mi-chemin de l'immense couloir dans lequel elle venait de s'engager, Ellie s'arrêta. Sa main droite n'avait cessé de serrer son sabre laser vert, et le manche, trempé de sueur, lui glissait des mains. Tout lui paraissait trop calme. Où étaient les droides ? Elle tendit l'oreille, tous ses sens en éveil. A part le vrombissement des moteurs du croiseur, il n'y avait pas un son, pas un mouvement, pas même une odeur suspecte. Mais Ellie avait malgré tout la désagréable sensation d'être épié. La jeune Jedi déglutit, et essuya du revers de la main la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Elle était terrorisée. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une situation pareille, c'était sur Kessel, il y a plus de dix, du vivant de Sifo-Dyas. Le visage de son ancien maître lui apparut dans son esprit, et elle se focalisa sur son image bienveillante, son sourire, son regard, à la fois doux et sérieux. Pour la première fois, elle accomplissait une mission de la plus haute importance sans être à ses côtés. Un court instant elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur cette vision rassurante. Elle parvint à se calmer, les battements de son cœur ralentirent, ses doigts relâchèrent leur prise sur le manche du sabre laser. Il aurait été fier d'elle. La jeune Ellie prit une profonde inspiration et releva la tête. Il n'y a pas de peur, il y a la Force. Il n'y a pas de haine, seulement la Force. Puis elle fit un pas en avant.

Au-dessus d'elle, caché derrière les innombrables câbles, Grievous l'observait. Il pouvait sentir sa peur, et une joie mauvaise lui fit plisser les yeux. Il allait prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec sa pauvre victime. Le Général savait exactement ce qui attendait la jeune Jedi au bout du couloir, ou ce qui l'attendait derrière la porte située sur sa gauche, quelques mètres devant elle. Il avait déjà tout prévu. Le piège était en place. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, et il se faisait une joie toute particulière à l'idée de lui asséner le coup de grâce. Plus que quelques instants, et sa vie lui appartiendrait...

Prudemment, Ellie s'avança quelques peu à pas feutrés, aux aguets. Elle sentait enfin une présence, menaçante, prêt à lui bondir dessus, mais elle était incapable de la localiser. La sensation s'accrut. D'un geste rapide, elle alluma son sabre, et se mit en position de combat. Soudain, la porte sur sa gauche et celle du couloir s'ouvrirent au même moment, et une quinzaine de droides, simples soldats et mortels droidekas, pointèrent leurs armes de tirs sur elle. Mais elle fut plus rapide. Avec une agilité et une dextérité surprenante, elle fit un saut périlleux en arrière et dégaina son deuxième sabre, qu'elle abattit sur la tête de trois droides soldats en retombant. Les tirs fusèrent de partout, mais les lames de ses sabres lui permirent de se protéger. Elle tourna sur elle-même, balayant deux droides au passage et s'accroupit pour éviter une série de tir. Puis se jeta dans les airs, croisas les sabres lasers, et d'un geste ample, écarta les bras. Quatre droides s'écroulèrent, émettant une série de râles électroniques. Les tirs des droidekas redoublèrent. Ellie roula sur le sol tout en tranchant les bras de trois droidekas, qui s'écroulèrent, incapable de faire feu. Il n'en restait plus que trois. Un droïde, qu'elle décapita en se relevant et deux droidekas, qui tiraient depuis le fond du couloir. Elle courut vers eux, et, tout en repoussant les tirs grâce à ses sabres, se servit de la Force pour les soulever et les écraser contre le mur. Ils glissèrent le long de la paroi dans un crissement de métal des plus désagréables. Ellie lança un coup d'œil derrière elle. Tout était redevenu calme. Profitant de cet instant de calme, elle remercia intérieurement Sifo Dyas, pour son excellent entraînement, car elle lui devait tout son talent. La fumée qui s'échappait des carcasses lui agressa les poumons, interrompant ses pensées. Elle toussa, et quitta prestement les lieux, sans toutefois raccrocher ses sabres laser à sa ceinture. Elle savait qu'il y avait encore du travail...

Le Général Grievous, toujours dissimulé dans l'ombre, n'avait pas quitté la jeune Jedi des yeux. Il dut se l'admettre, cette Ellie l'impressionnait. Un adversaire de taille pour une fois, capable de manier deux sabres à la fois. Ses talents au sabre laser étaient véritablement étonnants, tout comme sa manière de se battre. Et étrangement, les mouvements qu'elle exécutait lui semblèrent familiers... Pour la première fois depuis son existence en tant que tueur impitoyable de Jedi, il éprouvait une sorte de respect pour cette femme... il estimait qu'elle était digne de lui. Grievous fut étonné par cette sensation, et tenta de s'en débarrasser, car il savait que tout sentiment de ce genre risquait de le rendre plus vulnérable...

Quand elle eût abattu grâce à la Force les deux derniers droides, Grievous sut qu'il était temps d'agir. Il s'avança silencieusement et parvenu à sa hauteur, il se saisit lentement de deux sabres laser dissimulés dans la doublure de sa cape. Puis il fléchit les genoux, et sauta du haut de la passerelle.

Ellie fut totalement prise au dépourvu lorsque le Général Grievous atterrit devant elle, munit de deux sabres lasers levés au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur lorsque, avec une lenteur calculée, le cyborg se dressa de toute sa majestueuse hauteur. Sa longue cape noire s'enroula autour de lui et derrière son masque monstrueux, ses yeux de braise se braquèrent sur les siens. Ellie recula de quelques pas, titubant, bouche bée, ses doigts crispés autour de ses sabres. Grievous fit un pas en avant et pointa un des sabres sur la jeune Jedi, à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

« Eh bien, enfin je vous rencontre, Ellie... » Gronda t'il sur un ton cynique qui ne présageait rien de bon. Obi-Wan Kenobi m'a beaucoup parlé de vous...

Ellie était encore trop abasourdie pour répondre. Quelque chose en elle venait de se figer, mais ce n'était pas du à la peur. Elle ne put soutenir le regard de Grievous plus longtemps et baissa les yeux, secouant nerveusement la tête. Une curieuse sensation venait de l'envahir, un mélange de peur, de surprise, mais aussi un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu... Puis les paroles de Grievous parvinrent à son esprit, et elle en saisit tout leur sens. Aussitôt elle releva la tête, et rencontra le regard empli de haine du général.

« Obi-Wan ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? » S'écria t'elle, tout en allumant ses sabres laser, qui vinrent se heurter à l'arme de Grievous.

« Oh, rien pour l'instant, répondit le Général sur un ton mielleux. D'abord, je vais m'accorder le plaisir de vous faire souffrir, de vous briser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que la douleur, et de regarder la vie s'éteindre dans vos jolis petits yeux bleus... Puis j'en ferai part à votre ami, Obi-Wan. Je suis sûre qu'il en sera... ravi... Surtout si je lui annonce la nouvelle juste avant de le tuer... Quelle mort tragique... »

Ellie baissa la tête, et serra les dents. Il n'en serait pas ainsi. Elle se découvrit la tête, et se délesta de sa robe de bure. Sa longue chevelure rousse tomba en cascade sur ses épaules, et reflétèrent les rayons verts et violets de ses deux sabres. Puis, sous le regard quelque peu étonné de Grievous, elle déroula son long tentacule, qui vint se saisir d'un troisième sabre laser situé dans son dos. Ellie dirigea le sabre au-dessus de son épaule, la pointe vers le bas.

« Intéressant... » Lâcha Grievous. Puis il porta la main à son épaule et dégrafa lentement sa cape, qui glissa le long de son bras. Et avec un désagréable craquement, il déboîta ses épaules, et ses bras se divisèrent en deux, se saisissant par la même occasion d'une paire de sabres lasers, dont les lames bleues se reflétèrent dans le regard impassible d'Ellie Seelah.

« Alors, qu'attendez vous ? » fit-elle. Le Général Grievous ne se le fit pas dire deux fois...


	5. Un tournant inattendu

Merci pour les reviews ! C'est le chapitre que vous attendez tous !

Thanks for the reviews ! This chap is the one you've been waiting for !

**Chapitre 5 : un tournant inattendu**

Dans les premiers instants du combat, tout se passa si vite qu'un spectateur témoin de la scène aurait été bien incapable de saisir toutes les subtilités de ce duel acharné. Les sept sabres lasers se croisaient et se décroisaient dans un enchaînement de mouvements presque surnaturels, le contact des armes entres elles générant une lumière quasi continue presque aveuglante. Les vrombissements et claquements des sabres étaient assourdissants... A travers les lames entrecroisées qui allaient et venaient sans cesse, l'on distinguait à peine les deux combattants, qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux un seul instant, leur concentration et leur détermination rendues palpable par la tension extrême qui les animait.

Aussi agile et flexible que le plus redoutable des félins, le Général Grievous avait choisi la voie de l'offensive. Ses quatre bras se disloquaient dans tous les sens, les lames et s'abattaient en sifflant sur son adversaire, qui parait tous ses coups avec une facilité exaspérante. Mêmes ses attaques les plus vicieuses étaient déviées par les trois sabres de la jeune Wei-lek. Les capacités de la Jedi dépassaient toutes ses espérances...

« Tu es tenace, Jedi, lui lança t'il, narquois, entre deux estocades. J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à jouer avec toi... Mais je finirai bien par te briser. » Ellie soutint son regard, et rapide comme l'éclair, elle tournoya sur elle-même, et d'un mouvement particulièrement adroit, elle happa entre deux sabres trois des lames du Général, tandis que sa troisième arme, maniée par son tentacule, vint contrer une attaque du dernier sabre de son redoutable opposant. Maintenant sa prise, la jeune femme se pencha vers le cyborg, arc bouté au-dessus d'elle. Leurs visages respectifs n'étaient éloignés que de quelques centimètres.

« Vous verrez que je suis pleine de surprises », souffla t'elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle savait exactement où elle en était, et ce qu'elle voulait. Relâchant sa prise, elle exécuta le premier mouvement de sa technique spéciale et imparable. La botte secrète des « Mille Mouvements » que lui avait enseigné Sifo-Dyas. Une attaque foudroyante, non orthodoxe, se terminant par une fente qui venait vous percer le front juste entre les deux yeux... Une attaque dont seul le maître et son apprentie connaissaient la technique.

Esquive à gauche, feinte à droite, tierce, esquive à droite, estocade aux côtes suivit d'un retournement sur soit qui vous permettait d'attaquer dans le dos, fente des deux sabres, prime, quarte, feinte à gauche... Avec une rapidité, une souplesse et une dextérité rare, Ellie Seelah exécutait les uns après les autres les mouvements que lui avait enseigné son maître. Pour un adversaire qui ne connaissait pas cette attaque, il n'y avait aucun moyen de la parer. Aussi rusé, habile et intelligent qu'il était, il n'avait plus aucune chance contre elle. Bientôt, le Général Grievous ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Au premier abord, le cyborg fut totalement pris au dépourvu par cette attaque d'un genre nouveau. Avec peine, il contra les coups de la jeune, et fut même obligé de reculer sous la formidable offensive de la jeune femme. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Sa tension s'accrut. Pour la première fois de sa nouvelle vie, il prit peur.

Puis quelque chose de totalement inattendu se produisit. Il sut. Il avait comprit. Non, il connaissait ces mouvements... il les anticipait... non, il les comprenait. Ce n'était pas une question de logique. Mais une question de souvenirs... D'un instant à l'autre, tous ses mouvements se coordonnèrent, effectuant une série de mouvements parfaitement synchronisés, parant chaque nouveau coup, sans qu'il ait l'impression de contrôler quoi que ce soit. Une étrange sensation l'envahit tout entier, prenant le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Il ne lutta pas, se laissant emporter par cette présence qui s'était emparé de lui. Un voile tomba sur ses yeux, tout devint flou autour de lui, mais il sentait malgré tout ses membres contrecarrer chaque nouvelle attaque.Soudain, les sentiments qu'il n'avait connus plus que forme d'échos submergèrent son esprit. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il la _reconnaissait._ Ellie... Ellie Seelah...

La jeune Wei Lek était étonnée par la facilité impressionnante avec laquelle Grievous freinait son offensive. Mais il ne pouvait pas échapper au dernier acte de sa botte secrète. C'était impossible. Tendant son bras en avant, Ellie lança sa dernière attaque. La fente mortelle...

Dans un mouvement si rapide et compliqué qu'il avait du être calculé bien à l'avance pour être exécutée, le Général parvint à lever son sabre au bon moment, et para sans peine le coup qui aurait dû le tuer net.

Soudain, le couloir fut plongé dans le silence. Seuls les sabres des deux opposants émettaient un faible vrombissement.

Ellie Seelah fut abasourdie. Comment avait-il su parer son attaque ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elle recula, titubant en arrière. Grievous baissa les bras, et un à un, éteignit les sabres laser, sans la quitter des yeux. Puis, lentement, il s'avança vers elle. La jeune Wei Lek, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, ne bougea pas, paralysée par sa peur. Elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle, et retint son souffle lorsqu'il se pencha vers son visage, plongeant ses yeux d'ambre dans les siens.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur cesser de battre lorsqu'elle vit, au fond des pupilles de Grievous, s'animer la flamme d'une émotion qui lui rappela tant de souvenirs, qu'elle en sentit le sang lui monter à la tête. Ses genoux vacillèrent. Elle chancela et manqua de tomber. Mais une main se referma sur son épaule, l'empêchant de s'écrouler. Une main glacée, froide, mécanique, à l'opposée de ce qu'exprimait ce regard qu'elle ne put soutenir plus longtemps...

Ellie se dégagea violemment de son emprise et recula. Baissant les yeux, elle porta la main à son front.

« C'est impossible... Maître... c'est impossible... » Murmura t'elle, la voix tremblante. Elle releva les yeux, rencontrant les sombres orbites du cyborg, qui n'avait pas bronché. Puis, doucement, elle se rapprocha.

Grievous sentit comme une onde de chaleur lui traverser le corps. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Cette jeune Jedi, il connaissait son nom, et à présent son visage générait chez lui une foule d'émotions qu'il avait du mal à cerner. Le cyborg était perdu, impuissant face à cette sensation étrange qui peu à peu se répandait dans son corps à moitié robotique. Dans le fond, il n'avait en réalité qu'une seule certitude : il était incapable de lui faire du mal.

La jeune femme s'approcha, et timidement, posa une main sur le torse métallique et froid du cyborg. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Le contact de cette chair dont il ne pouvait sentir ni la chaleur, ni la douceur, le toucher si délicat de cette créature vivante pour laquelle il éprouvait soudain plus que de la simple compassion, mis Grievous au supplice. Il ferma les yeux, en proie à une soudaine vague de sentiments contradictoires, un mélange d'amertume et de frustration, de tristesse et de volupté qu'il ne put plus supporter. Le monstre qu'on avait fait de lui, et qui avait été éclipsé quelques instants par le peu d'humanité et de compassion qui sommeillaient encore lui avait repris ses droits. D'un geste violent, il attrapa la main de la jeune Jedi, et l'éloigna brutalement de lui. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux brillants de fureur. Ellie recula, massant son poignet endolori.

« Va t'en... » Gronda Grievous, en détournant le regard, la voix lasse

« Général, je... » Commença Ellie dans un souffle, en faisant un pas un avant.

« VA T'EN ! Rugit le général en activant ses sabres laser. « VA T'EN, TU ENTENDS ? AVANT QUE JE NE CHANGE D'AVIS ! »

Ellie ramassa sa cape en vitesse, et s'éloigna de lui. Elle s'arrêta, et lança un dernier regard dans sa direction.

« Que vous ont-ils fait, Général Grievous ?... » Murmura t'elle, les yeux plissés par la compassion. Puis, s'enveloppant dans sa cape, elle disparut au détour du couloir.


End file.
